Over their lifetime, medical devices may need to have their firmware updated, e.g., in order to receive upgrades and fix various errors and vulnerabilities that may impair their operation. However, such updates are not always announced in an orderly fashion, and support personnel are not always aware of availability of firmware updates. This problem is exasperated by the fact that there are numerous types of medical devices and vendors. Maintaining up-to-date firmware can be challenging for a support personnel at a medical facility. Thus, there is a need to provide a way determine which versions of firmware should be installed on medical devices at a medical facility, and to detect cases where an installed version is not up-to-date.